Her Star
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Hiatus.
1. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

Tsubaki sat at the dinner table and stared at her longtime boyfriend, wondering why he could act so casually right after he practically ruined Maka and Soul's wedding.

Not only he had he kissed her in the middle of the ceremony but he also dragged her onto the dance floor during the traditional bride and groom dance, wrote 'Black Star rules!' on the back of the limo, ripped the curtains so Kid would go on a symmetrical rampage _and _said the cake was 'pathetic and small compared to his bigness' right before he clapped Soul's back which caused his face to slam into the cake.

Yet here he sat, eating his self made ramen like nothing had happened. Loud slurping noises came from the blue haired meister as he looked up, finally feeling her gaze on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, spit and broth flying from his mouth. Tsubaki immediately grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the table, simultaneously wondering if any of their friends would ever talk to them again. She apologized profusely but Maka still looked pissed when she was dragged into the limo by Soul. Hopefully he would make her happy during the honeymoon. A blush crept across her face at the thought of what they were doing on their honeymoon before realizing Black Star was still waiting for an answer.

"Their wedding," she finally stuttered, making Black Star more confused. She decided to elaborate; "They're going to be mad because we ruined their wedding… why aren't you worried? Why did you interrupt the ceremony just to kiss me?" _and do all the other things_… she added in her mind but decided not to add that since it was something he'd normally do. Black Star snorted, startling Tsubaki.

"Someone as big as me has no time to be worried!" Black Star exclaimed, nearly tipping his bowl as he threw his arms into the air, "God's are never worry, so why should I worry? I am going to surpass God someday, ya hoo~!" Tsubaki sighed, not at all surprised where the conversation had gone.

"I know but-"

"And…!" Black Star cut her off, signaling that he wasn't finished. She nodded, telling him to continue. "I couldn't let them all think Soul loves Maka more then I love you just because he proposed and married her before you and I did." He finished, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"I don't think anyone would think that…" Tsubaki said softly, wondering where he would get something like that from.

"Yeah they would, and then they would all think that I copied Soul when they find out I proposed to you." Black Star continued, running his hand through his hair.

"No one would-" she froze, her indigo eyes widening as she looked at the boy sitting next to her. He stared directly back. "But you haven't proposed…" she whispered. Black Star sighed and stood up before leaving the room. Tsubaki started to wonder if he was going to come back when he walked back into the room…holding a tiny, black box.

"This is so not how a big person like me should propose," he muttered, making Tsubaki's heart stop. Taking a deep breath he opened it, revealing a silver engagement ring with a sparkling diamond. "Tsubaki, will you marry me?" Tsubaki collapsed, making Black Star drop the ring so he could lunge out to catch her. "Tsubaki!"

"B-Black Star-" she stuttered, grabbing his shirt as he helped her back into her seat. "I-I'm ok." He continued to stare at her, "Honestly." Taking her word for it he reached down to grab the ring.

"So?" it took her a minute to realize he was waiting for her reply.

"Black Star…" she started. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since she realized her feelings for him. "You don't have to propose to me just so people will realize you love me as much as Soul loves Maka…" she whispered, looking down at her hands. A loud, angered sigh made her eyes snap back up to him. He was running his hand through his hair while his other hand made a fist around the ring.

"This is exactly why I wanted to propose to you before Soul did it to Maka!" Black Star huffed, "I've wanted to propose to you _way_ before Soul wanted to propose to Maka. I just couldn't find the perfect, godly moment and Soul got there before me." Black Star ranted, "A man who will surpass god like me would never just propose to a girl-" Tsubaki stopped him by raising her hand.

"You've wanted to propose to me for a while?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm even though she was jumping around with excitement inside. "You're not just doing this because Soul married Maka?" Black Star looked appalled.

"Why would a man who will surpass God, like me, do something for a simple commoner like him?" Black Star scoffed, "I am Black Star the man who will-!" Tsubaki caught him off with her lips that time.

"Yes!" she breathed, startling the guy.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Of course I'll marry you!" After a few seconds of silence Black Star wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hate to admit it but I was actually worried," he chuckled.

"Now why would a man who surpassed God be worried?"

"Right!" Black Star exclaimed, so loud Tsubaki nearly fell over. "Now where did I put that godly ring?"

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**

I'm so upset with myself; I don't own Soul Eater D=

**A/N:**

Soul may be a commoner but he's one hot commoner ;D

Ladadadadadadada~! For those of you don't know this is a multi-chapter/drabble sort of thing that is a spin-off from 'Crashing the wedding'. You don't really have to read it to get what's going on in the story though, I'm just telling you because I want to 8D

Anyway; this is just something that came to my mind when I was going to the get my hair cut~ this story goes through everything from the proposal _all_ _the_ _way_ to the wedding.(= Sorry for the OOCness, it's hard to keep Black Star as Black Star in serious moments such as these D=

Why do crickets hop?

V


	2. Spreading The News

**Spreading The News**

* * *

After Soul and Maka's prolonged honeymoon ("Bunch of sexually frustrated horn dogs," Black Star had muttered. It was slightly hypocritical of him since he and Tsubaki were already half-naked and on the bed. Tsubaki decided to bring that up with him later.) Tsubaki decided to persuade Black Star to apologize for his behavior at the wedding. When Black Star had refused and said "God's never apologize!" Tsubaki decided to bribe.

Finally, after a massage, three different types of cakes and a an hour of him standing on top of Shibusen and shouting about his Godliness they went to meet up with their friends. Of course meet up meant jumping out of nowhere and surprising their friends since no one would answer their phones.

"Heyo!" Black Star shouted, jumping in front of the group. Maka made a 'hmmph' noise before purposely looking away. Soul sighed loudly, Liz muttered something like 'should've stayed inside, Kid shoved his hands in his pockets and Patty stayed oblivious to the tension around her. "I have graced all of you with my presence; congratulations!" Maka glared at him, ready to give the blue haired meister a piece of her mind.

"Black Star!" a loud, desperate voice made Maka pause. Tsubaki rushed up behind her boyfr-no _fiancé_ and tried to catch her breath. They had been in the middle of buying groceries when the boy had run off without a word. When she had finally got air into her lungs Tsubaki noticed who they were standing by. "Oh." She exclaimed, instantly perking up. After giving a tiny greeting to her friends she nudged Black Star in the back, making him sigh in a very 'godly' way.

"Maka, Soul," He started sincerely, making everyone stand up straighter. Black Star was _never_ sincere. Unless, of course, he was talking about something important Tsubaki. "I understand you are jealous of my bigness and how the attention was on me because of my godliness," Maka snorted, knowing a sincere Black Star was too good to be true. "We all know Tsubaki is the only one that can handle my bigness." He gave a sly wink, making Tsubaki blush.

"Black Star!" she gasped.

"So the Great Black Star would like you to know that I forgive you for trying to reign in my godliness." Maka gripped her encyclopedia, ready to attack.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"What was that speech even about?" Liz whispered as Maka let out her battle cry and started Maka-Chopping.

"I think it was Black Star's version of an apology." Kid replied, wincing as the book continued to make contact with his head.

"Ok, ok!" Black Star exclaimed, "I'm sorry I proved to the world that I love Tsubaki more than Soul loves you at your own wedding!" Maka shrieked, completely outraged, and brought the book down again.

"You inconsiderate, immature, obnoxious little-" Soul slid a comforting arm around his new wife's waist.

"Maka; I think that's enough."

"I am not little!" Black Star shouted from his place on the grass. When he was sure another hit wouldn't come he sprung up. "I'm very big!"

"But Soul-" Maka started.

"I think Black Star gets it." Soul interrupted.

"Thanks man!" Black Star shouted, jumping for a high five.

"Just know that if you get married I'm doing the same thing at your wedding." Soul deadpanned, ignoring the hand Black Star still had in the air.

"That might be sooner than you think…" Tsubaki said softly, capturing the attention of everyone in the group.

"What?" Tsubaki showed the ring as evidence.

"You're getting married?" Soul spluttered.

"Damn right," Black Star exclaimed proudly before adding; "And if you do that at our wedding I'll make sure you guys never have kids."

"Oh my gosh; it's gorgeous!" Liz gushed, rushing over and grabbing Tsubaki's hand.

"Beautiful!" Maka agreed, rushing over as well and choosing to ignore Black Star.

"Sparkly!" Patty squealed. Just like that the girls huddled in a little group, leaving the guy's to talk about whatever they wanted.

"C-Congratulations." Soul stuttered, still in shock. Black Star clapped him on the back, smiling proudly.

"Thanks man," he exclaimed as Soul choked on his own spit. "And just so you know; the diamond on the wedding ring is going to be ten times bigger than the one you have Maka." Soul glared at him.

"Everything just has to be bigger, doesn't it?" Soul snapped and Black Star's smile grew wider.

"Of course! I am the bigger man after all! Countries all over the world cower at my bigness!" Black Star exclaimed, pounding his chest with his fist. "And Tsubaki is the best person ever. She deserves the best…and the biggest!" Soul chuckled at the sincerity in his friends words. Meanwhile, Kid was staring at the ring with a dazed look on his face.

"I-It's so symmetrical!" he breathed, eyes wide and cheeks red. "The carving, the-"

"You ok?" Soul asked, "You look like your head is about to explode."

"I approve!"

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Would I really need this if I owned Soul Eater? D=

**Author's Notes:**

Just finished the Vampire Knight series and I must say; It. Is. AMAZING! Zero is so flipping awesome and Seiren is so bad ass. Just disappearing for almost the entire anime and then reappearing but acting all tough and cool xD Shiki is gorgeous! They really need to give more time to all the other main vampires that go to the night school P= And Yuki should tell Kaname to fudge off and run off into the sunset with Zero. Well, that's just my opinion xD Now I must start Vampire Knight Guilty; no one ruin the ending please D=

-insert overdramatic sigh here- I really should get a beta but I'm so! lazy D= I really don't want to take the time to go looking for one… not to mention I have no idea _how_ to get one xD Until I do I hope you enjoyed this un-betaed chapter of My Star (I know, cheesy name. So I was feeling very uncreative at the time? Sue me D=) Because of my super fundiferous writer's block I am only up to chapter 4 of this story and moving slowly xD I finally mustered up all my energy and posted this, hope you enjoy.

I once again apologize for any OOCness D=

Love Me?

V


	3. Petty Fights

**Petty Fights**

* * *

Whoever said the bride planned everything for the wedding and the groom just went along with it was _wrong._ Tsubaki often found herself tailing after her fiancé as he ran around town and planned everything so it would be the greatest—and more importantly _biggest_ and _godliest_—wedding in the history of weddings.

Kid also tagged along to make sure everything was symmetrical but he was more so in the background so Tsubaki hardly noticed him.

At first she didn't think anything of it. Black Star would be Black Star and she wouldn't have it any other way. But as time went on and she found herself not able to help him she found herself panicking and feeling extremely pissed. She was a part of the wedding; she should be able to pick something! But _no_; it was all on Black Star. He picked the biggest cake Death City's bakers could make; he picked the most 'godliest' napkins in silverware. He never once stopped to ask his bride her opinion.

Instead of blowing up and yelling at the groom like a normal bride would do; Tsubaki sat back and let him handle everything. Then eventually she finally exploded.

"I understand that he is probably very excited but that does not mean that he shouldn't at least _ask_ my opinion!" Tsubaki exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to emphasis her point. Liz nodded, understanding exactly what Tsubaki was going through.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I just want to grab Patti and shoot Kid in the face for being such a huge control freak." Liz said while sighing dramatically. The two girls had been spending a lot of time together ever since Maka and Soul's wedding. So much time that Tsubaki actually considered Liz her best friend instead of Maka.

Not that she'd ever tell Maka that. It would be rude and probably make Maka guilty for completely ignoring Tsubaki and spending all her time with Soul.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Liz asked. Tsubaki nibbled on her bottom lip and flipped over on the inner tube.

"No…" she admitted, choosing to stare at the ceiling of the indoor pool rather then look at her friend.

"Well maybe you should try that before you call him an inconsiderate asshole." Liz said, shooting a dark glare at her meister/boyfriend who had just entered the room. Tsubaki nodded and did exactly that.

"Oh…" Black Star said; seeming a little deflated when Tsubaki broached the subject that night during dinner. "I'm sorry Tsubaki; how very small of me to not realize you wanted something different. Is there anything you'd like to change or add?" Black Star exclaimed. Tsubaki smiled brightly.

"Anything you want is ok with me Black Star!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

School and homework have been taking up so much of my life now that I didn't have enough time to try and steal the deed to Soul Eater D= Darn it! So I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Notes:**

DEGRASSI THE BOILING POINT! Woot woot! (= I lovvvveee Adam, he has been my favorite character since he was first introduced. I still think Alli is really immature and too childish for a relationship. I hated Drew at first but since he accepts Adam it's all good 3 Eli is so gosh darn hot! Clare is one lucky chick to get to make out with that guy. Bianca, Fitz and Owen all deserve to die in a hole for doing that to my precious Adam D= That's my opinion.

Anyhow~ time to move on from my Degrassi rant. Here is another chapter of Her Star! Woot, woot? (= sorry it took so long. Schools started and apparently they don't care if it's only the first week of school; they are going to pack on as much homework as they can. Asshats. -_- and I just got in this huge fight with my best friend, who is now my ex-best friend. Its cause her boyfriend is a beast—the bad kind—and can't seem to shut his fat ass mouth.

D= There I go ranting again. I'm sorry! Here's another chapter, sorry for any OOCness. Yes; I do realize that it was rather pointless and rambly but oh well D= I'll probably go through all the chapters again and edit them once I finish the entire story so no freaking out (= This is mostly just here to say I have not died and dropped off the face of the earth; I promise (=

Love me?

V


	4. Second Guesses

**Second Guesses**

* * *

When Kid and Liz announced they had something to share with everyone Tsubaki immediately came to two conclusions.

One; Liz was pregnant. This was less likely to Tsubaki because she figured Liz would flat out tell Tsubaki instead of planning a little gathering at a restaurant. Which led her to believe it was number two.

Kid and Liz were engaged.

Tsubaki decided to keep her thoughts to herself until the planned date, which meant she would keep Black Star in the dark.

"I wonder why Kid is getting us all together!" Black Star exclaimed from his seat on the table. "A man who is going to surpass God like me has things to do! And he was acting all mysterious when he told us, acting like he was important as a big man like me! Ha—I should go over there this minute and just prove to him who's bigger." Tsubaki turned bright red at the double meaning to those words before silently scolding herself.

She shouldn't have her mind in the gutter like that.

"A big man like me does not deserve to wait until they want to tell us!" Black Star continued, oblivious to his fiancés' red face. "When are we going to meet them at the restaurant?" Tsubaki sighed before repeating what she said ten times that night.

"Tomorrow Black Star; at noon."

"HA!" Black Star shouted, kicking his long legs back and forth. "We'll be late so that the spotlight will be one me once again; just like it should be!" Tsubaki silently wondered if her fiancé had matured since their time at Shibusen. Sure; they weren't that young. But he still acted like he was a fourteen year old boy trying to prove something to everyone.

Shrugging it off she just chose to smile and nod. The next morning they ended up being early anyways.

"Flap your filthy commoner lips!" Black Star exclaimed loudly, making the newcomers of the restaurant turn to look at the blue haired meister. "Big men like me have more important matters to attend to; such as planning a very important wedding!" Kid sighed and rubbed the bride of his nose, Soul smirked, Maka rolled her eyes, Patti giggled, Tsubaki sweatdropped and Liz stared at something in her lap.

"Speaking of weddings…" she started softly, confirming Tsubaki's suspicions of Liz and Kid being engaged. "Kid and I are going to get married…" a second later she thrust her left hand out. Maka squealed so loudly Soul was pretty sure he was deaf.

"Congratulations!" Tsubaki exclaimed, slightly surprised that everyone else (aside from Patti and Kid of course) were surprised. When someone says they have an announcement to make there are not many things they are going to say. "Isn't that great…Black Star…?" Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to decipher the expression on her fiancés' face.

The entire night everyone was gushing over the ring and how it was exciting that all of them were getting married. The only one not participating in the conversation was Black Star. Tsubaki noticed he was withdrawn the entire time they were there and she wanted to know why.

"Shit." Black Star hissed the minute they got home. Tsubaki jumped at suddenly hearing his voice when he had been silent the entire night. She dropped her purse on the counter before walking back over to him.

"Language," she scolded half heartedly before reaching out and rubbing his shoulders. "What's the matter?" she whispered in her most soothing tone.

"He took the spotlight again." Black Star growled, not getting soothed at all. "Now I have to go get a bigger wedding ring and make the wedding better." He muttered before he started towards the bedroom door. Tsubaki reached out and grabbed his hand, telling him with her eyes to stay.

"I don't need a huge wedding ring Black Star." She insisted, still holding his arm. "It only matters that I'm marrying you."

"You deserve the best Tsubaki." Black Star said, not pulling his arm away but also not turning to look at her. "And Kid just has to go and pull a stunt like that." Black Star clenched and unclenched his fists.

Couldn't his friend wait until after Black Star and Tsubaki's wedding to announce the engagement? Black Star did when Soul and Maka got married! He may have ruined their wedding when he wasn't able to hold himself back anymore but at least he tried.

"Black Star." Tsubaki said calmly, "its fine, honestly. I have the best; you." Tsubaki said it with such sincerity in her voice that Black Star almost believed her.

Almost.

He would never admit it but he was starting to wonder if he was good enough for her. He wondered if she deserved someone better. Someone better then a godly man like him.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Well as I was doing my English homework I came across something odd. I just pushed it aside for nothing and magically transported to my classroom and turned in the homework (thank God my dog did _not_ eat it this time) when I realized the odd paper was the Soul Eater deed!

I rushed back to class, because I had magically left after turning in my paper, but my teacher wouldn't give it to me! So I do not own Soul Eater D=

**Author's Notes:**

Adam, Adam, ADAM! (= He's my new obsession. I honestly don't care if he's a guy or a girl; I love his personality! He's all funny when he's trying to be a guy and all his little jokes he says always makes me laugh xD It still amazes me that Bianca would just randomly rip off his shirt in the middle of the hall… If I was her I'd mind my own business and not threaten to kill him D=

Otherwise I'll kill her )

Anyhow~~ I really need to stop getting so addicted to all these TV shows. Before I go on another rant about Adam being amazing or Eli being hot let me tell you this.

SO AND SO in my English class is the biggest asshat I have ever met. I don't care what my friend Janessa thinks; he is freaking rude and no amount of good looks is going to change that. She's hardly said two words to the guy so she wouldn't understand; he's just eye candy to her. But he's my enemy as well as the stupidest guy on earth.

UGHHH I already hate the teacher in that class and now he's making me hate it more! Why can't I have a hot and awesome English partner like Eli? Or an amazingly funny one like Adam? D= Rawr.

Annnnooothhhher chapter (= Are you all happy? xD I tried to make this one more seriouser (I just made it a word so shhh xD) then the others so BAMMM. Hope that worked out for me xD

I love you. Do you love me?

V


	5. Shock

**Shock**

* * *

"What?" Soul exclaimed, spit and water flying past his lips and landing on the table. Black Star wouldn't meet his eyes. "You've been in love with her for _years!_ How can you start to have cold feet now?" Black Star sighed and roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "One minute it was fine and then Kid announced he was marrying Liz and her ring and _ugh!_" Black Star let his head drop onto the table.

"You're really going to call off the whole wedding because you're jealous of the ring Kid got Liz?" Soul asked; a look of disappointment on his face. Black Star's head shot up and he faced his friend.

"What? No! A big man like me would never stoop so-"

"That's stupid Black Star; I think it's time for you to grow up." Soul interrupted his friend. "It's just a ring. So what if you suck as a meister and don't get as much money as Kid? That doesn't mean-"

"I don't think an ungodly man like you understands what I'm saying." Black Star said, his temper rising.

"I get exactly what you're saying! You can't have a better wedding then Kid so you're going to not have a wedding at all. That's really stupid Black Star and I think it's time for you-"

"You know what Soul." Black Star snapped, growing irritated with the fact that his friend didn't understand what he was saying and jumping to conclusions. "Go to hell." With that he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his gaping friend behind.

Tsubaki stared her meister, shock evident on her face. Black Star stared directly back at her, shame in his eyes but never flinching away from her gaze.

"C-Call the wedding off?" she stuttered. She silently wondered, _hoped_, she had heard him wrong. When he nodded slowly she realized she hadn't. "Why?" she asked; horrified. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he was ticked off because he had been the one that planned most of the wedding.

Or maybe he still wanted her ring to be bigger than Liz's and he couldn't afford it.

"I-" Black Star knew telling her the truth wouldn't do any good. If he insisted that she deserved better she'd deny it and say he was perfect. She would tell him that he was being stupid and she'd keep saying it until eventually he believed it. He didn't want to believe it because he knew it was a lie. "Don't know." He wished he could've come up with a better lie.

"You…You don't know?" Tsubaki asked, confused and slightly pissed. "Your calling off this entire wedding and you don't know why?" Black Star flinched at Tsubaki's tone and choice of words. He never flinched when he was about to be punched but Tsubaki's words always cut right through him.

"Yeah…" he said, finally breaking eye contact. He couldn't stand to watch the rage and betrayal pour from her indigo eyes. He should've known he wouldn't be able to do this easily.

And part of him was glad. As selfish as it was, he never wanted to lose her. Even if she deserved someone ten times better he still wanted her all to himself.

"A-Are you serious?" maybe it was one huge joke. Black Star would often do things like this just to entertain himself. He was always creating new ways to get Tsubaki to freak out. It was almost like a game to him.

He still didn't meet her eyes and she stumbled backwards.

"This can't be happening…" she whispered to herself. Her voice was so low that even Black Star couldn't hear her with his 'godly' hearing. She ran a hand over her face and took a couple deep breaths before looking up at him. He was staring at her, gauging her reaction. "Why?" she choked out, forcing back her tears. What had she done that would make him not want to marry her?

Black Star swallowed the lump in his throat. He could tell she was about to cry and that was one thing he couldn't handle. Tears coming from anyone else were no big deal; but Tsubaki's were. Just like he couldn't handle her being in any physical pain.

"I...I don't know." He lied again.

"Yes you do damn it!" Tsubaki snapped, glaring at him through her tears. There had to be a reason that he was calling off the wedding.

Cold feet?

Maybe he was pissed at her for something she did. Nothing automatically came to mind but she knew that if she thought about it she'd realize what she screwed up.

"It's not you, it's me…" Black Star said which angered Tsubaki more. Why would he be using such a cliché and clearly untrue statement at a moment like this?

"Bull." She said which startled him. "I'm sorry Black Star; whatever I did I didn't mean it." She just didn't know exactly what she did and didn't mean. Black Star stared at her for a second before it all clicked into place.

She was blaming herself for this. He really shouldn't have been too surprised. Tsubaki always found a way to blame herself for whatever was going on. Back during their school days she figured it was her job to apologize and get the blame put on her when Black Star screamed about his godliness to the world.

"Oh, no, no, no." Black Star said quickly. "It's really not you Tsubaki." He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy blue hair. Tsubaki stared at him, a guarded expression on her face as tears ran down her cheeks. It was clear that she didn't believe him.

He realized he'd have to tell her the truth. He could probably get her to understand. Make her realize that he was nothing but a monster and she deserved better. Someone as loyal and caring as Soul. Or someone as powerful and clever as Kid.

Not someone as obnoxious and rude as himself.

"I'm a monster Tsubaki," he tried to explain. She stared at him, a confused expression slipping onto her face. "I'm a part of the infamous Star Clan! My entire family turned into Kishin because they were greedy and disgusting. I don't deserve someone like you Tsubaki! You deserve someone better!" with each word his tone turned more and more desperate.

He _needed _her to understand.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Soul Eater D=

**Author's Notes:**

Adam Addict in the house xD Sorry this took so long to get out D= I've been having major writers block with this story so I'm pretty pissed at myself. At least I got it out there, right? I tried to keep Black Star and Tsubaki as in character as possible but also tried to show some of their growth. Sorry for OOCness D=

Instead of typing a super duper long and complicated author's note that will make all of you think I'm crazier and more hyper then I am I think I'll just skip directly to your favorite part ;D

Love Me?

V


	6. You're The Best

**You're The Best**

* * *

"Someone better?" Tsubaki asked, shocked. It suddenly all made sense. Why he was suddenly backing out of the wedding when he had been so happy earlier. She mentally kicked herself for not being able to see it earlier.

He was still struggling with his past.

"Black Star…" she said softly, reaching out for his hand. She tried not to feel too hurt when he jerked his arm out of her reach. His eyes met her for a second and he relaxed slightly.

"Tsubaki… you really do deserve someone better." He looked so tiny and vulnerable. A spark of anger shot through Tsubaki. This was not the Black Star she knew and loved. Her Black Star wouldn't let something as wimpy and unimportant as his past interfere with anything.

Black Star's head snapped up, sensing her sudden mood change through their souls. She stood up so fast her chair nearly toppled to the ground.

"Tsubaki-?"

"No!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Black Star's expression went from shock, confusion to anger. He knew she was going to be difficult. Knew she wouldn't understand. "I understand perfectly clear Black Star. You're doubting yourself again. Even after all the times you've proved you're not like your family you _still_ doubt yourself!"

"You don't get it Tsubaki!" Black Star groaned, standing up as well.

"I do get it Black Star! You think that you'll turn out just like you're family! That you'll turn into someone horrible and greedy just like them. You won't Black Star-"

"How could you possibly know that I won't Tsubaki? My _entire_ family-"

"My brother was a Kishin," she interrupted, silencing Black Star immediately. She never interrupted him before. Never even rose her voice before.

She was obviously pissed.

"He possessed people and made them do things they would never do. He killed innocent people just so he could eat their soul. Does that mean I'm going to turn out just like him?"

"Tsubaki-" Black Star started but Tsubaki cut him off, _again_.

"My entire family is the descendants of the first weapon ever made. The ones made my Arachne herself. Some of my ancestors did her bidding, killing innocent people. Does that mean I will be like them?

"No but-"

"So why do you think-."

"It's different for you Tsubaki! I almost fell onto the path of the Kishin! If it wasn't for Mifune and Kid I would have!" Black Star exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"It wasn't just because of them Black Star!" Tsubaki insisted; feeling tears in the back of her eyes. "You're stronger then you think! Black Star; you're the best!"

"You have to say that Tsubaki." Black Star grumbled before he pushed past her.

"Where are you going?" she choked out, forcing down the lump in her throat. Without responding Black Star burst out the front door and slammed it behind him. Once he was gone she felt her knees give out and reached out to grab the table for support. Gently she lowered herself to the ground, holding her sobs in with her hand and staring at the door with tear filled eyes.

She couldn't believe she had just yelled at Black Star; the most important person in her life.

_No_, she corrected herself, _that's not Black Star_. Black Star wouldn't run away from any fight or argument. It wasn't something that 'Gods' did. She cursed his entire family for still putting so much pressure on him even though they were long dead.

Instead of waiting around the house for him to get home like she normally did she picked up her coat and marched out of the house. She was a woman on a mission. She was going to prove to him that he would never turn out like them.

She was going to prove to him that he was the best.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Soul Eater D=

**Author's Notes:**

Woo; it's been a long time since I've updated this story D= I'm so terribly, terribly sorry. I'm a horrible person; I really am. I've just been having major writer's block with this story, been obsessed with watching Degrassi and been working on my other multi-chap fic.

But those are no excuses! D= Nothing can justify ignoring this story.

Forgive me?

V


End file.
